It Always Came To You
by Simplicity
Summary: Hogsmeade is having a fair for fifth years and above--plus one lucky person will win the new Kazoo 3005 broomstick! But, when Harry or Hermione don't have someone to go with: a sweet springtime romance will form! Fluffiness enclosed! Please Read and Revie


****

Author Notes: Fluffiness enclosed as always. This story is a bit longer then my others, and I'd lie to thank all the reviewers who had told me ways to fix my story! It has helped - a lot-.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter silly! I only made the plot and the words typed in it! Thanks J. K. Rowling though for spreading hearts, tears, and smiles along the world!

****

Rated: PG for a few bad words and sweet kisses. 

Enjoy!

****

// It Always Came To You

By: Simplicity

-----

Dedicated to the one and only 

****

Jelly Belly

Who kept me up to till 2 a.m. writing this!

^_^

-----

__

Little sunshine of mine.

The spring's showers left drops of its tears on the green horizons that the Hogwarts students and professors woke up to. The sweet swell of wet dew entered their noses as they stretched their way up for a new day at Hogwarts. And what more could a student ask for besides a sweet smell of rain to start their day? Not a bloody thing, well besides one.. 'other' thing. But the aroma caused their thoughts drift to tranquility and peace.

In the Gryffindor Tower laid several boys and girls trying to stand up from a much-needed sleep. Plus several other students getting dressed or taking a nice, warm shower. It wasn't exactly the season of spring, but the winter's fury had finally left and clear rainfall began to pour from the sky every other day--it was _close_ enough to be spring, right?

****

"Good morning, Harry." Hermione smiled softly to one of her 'best' friends and continued to bury her nose in the book filled of words that only she understood. He gave off a grin in return immediately as she stuck her face back in the book. Harry had wandered over to the board where house announcements were made; looking for anything new that had come to mind of the heads or professors. 

His eyes came across a black piece of paper; he simply gazed over the white writing with an eyebrow and a jaw half dropped. He mumbled several words from the piece of paper, as he was simply astonished. **"Hogsmeade.. fair.. fifth years and above." **These words caused Hermione's ears to perk up at Harry's voice in curiosity. Her nose wrinkled as it escaped the odd scent of 'new book' after being raised to be faced towards Harry.

****

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked as she shuffled towards him, her book pushed against her chest by her hands as she walked. Hermione had used her index fingers to hold the page she was reading to take action in her curiosity of the flyer he had been reading. Her eyes focused past Harry's form as she looked along the black piece of paper for more information since Harry was _obviously_ not explaining to her what was exactly going on.

Hermione had read on and on, each line of the piece of paper. Her jaw, too, dropped from it's potion it once held before reading it. She looked over at Harry for a moment before speaking a word. She poked his shoulder softly before grinning at him playfully. **"You want to win that new broomstick don't you Harry?"**

Harry was awoken from his dream of flying above flocks of people on a _new_ broomstick to Hermione talking to him. He shook off the dream before moving his eyes to Hermione's for a moment, and the nodding after realizing that she had a question. **"I would love to win that broomstick.. But we have to take a _date _ to get in." **Harry said with a frustrated sigh, plopping down on the ground. His eyes focused on the image in the middle of the black flyer. It was a Kazoo 3005 Broomstick. The latest technology in flying and the best broomstick created since the Nimbus 2004.

Hermione looked down at her saddened friend. And every other Gryffindor had caught Harry plopped down on the floor, a bit worried if he was alright, but soon figuring out that he had too seen the flyer for the free broomstick. You see, on March fifth, as the flyer told, there would be a Spring Fair at Hogsmeade for fifth years and above. The Fair was for fifth years and above--but you _had_ to bring a date to gain entrance to the fair. But inside the fair, everyone who came had the chance to win a Kazoo 3005. **"Harry. If you want it so bad, why not get a date?"**

Harry's mind instantly sparked to Cho Chang. His eyes flickered to a great idea, well actually Harry _didn't_ have an idea, but he was sure he could come up with one. Hermione, too, know that Harry's mind had went to Cho. She let out a soft, under her breath, sigh as she sat down on the couch. She reopened her book and nuzzled her nose back into the book, reading line by line.

****

"Who do you think will ask you?" Harry asked a bit curious, still the innocent look shimmered in his eyes. Perhaps Hermione had thought Harry got his priorities wrong by wanting a broom over a good time. Hermione's gazed up at him from her book, she shrugged to him with a deep sigh followed by her dull answer. **"Harry, no one's going to ask me. I'd rather be here studying none the less."**

That was the casual answer Hermoine would give to anything about dances, dates, parties, or anything of that nature. But still, at those social events she would end up going, and being alone. She was usually left to herself at those events, but Harry and Ron would usually catch up with her for moments before running off for some fun. **"Oh, Hermione, you know you'll go." **Harry's words were a bit sarcastic as he stood back up, dusting off his cloaks and looking back up at the flyer.

****

"Oh yeah, Harry, you can only go if you have a date. And no one's going to ask me." Hermione's answer was straight, forward, and to the point. She buried her face back into her book with a glare as if she had won the conversation. But there wasn't the silence that Hermione thought would occur. A few Gryffindors would talking amongst their selves about Harry and Hermoine's _little_ chat and would mumble between each other about the two. 

****

"Hermione, what about that Hufflepuff Perfect you absolutely adored last term?" Harry asked as he sat next to Hermione and closed the book shut tight with his hands. Hermione looked up at Harry, somewhat annoyed with him continuing to disrupt her reading. She glared down at him for a moment before looking refined as ever as she answered his question. **"You see, Harry, unlike you, I'm not so popular where any guy would ask me out. You have little Miss Cho Chang to adore you." **

Hermione knew instantly that she had said too much and went to far. Even though there were no Gryffindors around to hear Hermione's words, Harry was still in shock that she had said all that information. **"I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have had." **Hermione's voice was low as she rested her forehead on her closed book and sighed. Her eyes were welding from tears, as she knew the promises she had made to Harry. Earlier that year she had promised Harry that she would not talk about his crush on Cho Chang; but just moments ago she did. **"I'm so sorry, Harry."**

"I can't believe you.." Harry said under his breath. He was angered by the fact that Hermione was so harsh on him for the littlest things--especially the fact that he _cared_. But there was something that made Harry unique. Much like Dumbledore, Harry believed in second chances. Especially with a friend so good as Hermione. Harry's eyes focused on Hermione's as he let out a soft sigh from his parted lips. 

****

"Hermione, I'm really disappointed in you." Harry stopped himself, as he knew that he had done just as worse as she had in revealing promises not to be said. Harry's hand casually petted against Hermione's rough hair that laid along her cheeks as she hid her face on her book. Harry could _never_ stay so mad with Hermione. **"But I shouldn't have spoken of that Hufflepuff either."**

Harry was a bit worried when Hermione didn't reply to his words. His eyes focused down to his shoes, as he was lost of words too. He wanted dearly to cheer her up somehow, but there was a block in his mind that stopped him. And to say the least, Harry definitely wanted that block to go away. **"Cho has a boyfriend none the less." **Those were the only words that came from Harry's lips. He couldn't say much more then that; but the words worked. Harry was _very_ thankful that those words had worked because in the back of his mind he was scared that Hermione might have _hated_ him. 

Hermione sat up from resting her head on her book. Her eyes were washed away from tears. Those wet tears that blocked her from having full vision, but blurry and fuzzy vision. She looked to Harry with a half smile. Harry in return, offered her a tissue from the side table and gave her a half smile as well. Those two half smiles formed one thing; a whole smile. **"Some girl will still ask you to go, you know, Harry."**

Harry chuckled softly to himself before shaking his head. His eyes closed as he looked over the ground and out to the window, which offered him a full glory of nature. Trees brushing against the whistling wind and clouds floating along the suns shade. **"I'm waiting for that someone special to ask to go." **Harry informed Hermione as he took her book and looked over the wet cover, drying it off with the sleeve of his cloak. **"And it's not Cho."**

Hermione had watched Harry all along as he spoke those words. She simply nodded to him and looked at the clock. Of coarse something had to come along and ruin these perfect moments she enjoyed sharing with Harry. **"You have Quidditch Practice. It, uh, started five minutes ago." **Harry turned his attention to the clock and sprung from the seat off the couch and ran towards the doors.

****

"Bye Hermione! I'll see you in two hours!" With that, Harry had ran from the corridors and went as quick as he came. Hermione let out a soft sigh and giggled to the fact she was so infatuated over Harry for the moments. Instantly she shrugged off that giggle and went _back_ to reading her book. 

_Please come from those dreaded clouds. _

Quidditch practice had come and go, and most enjoyably. Harry had loved Quidditch so much; it seemed, as soon as he got onto the field it was time for him to leave. But seeing as the season was ending, Harry tried to cherish each moment; every time he caught the snitch; and every time he missed the snitch when he was carelessly watching the Gryffindor tower glancing at Hermione reading her book by the windowsill. 

Even though that afternoon seemed like it didn't happen, at least the bad part of it, Harry couldn't help but think about how awful he felt for Hermione. Even though Hermione did _hate_ to be pitied, Harry couldn't help doing so. His mind seemed to focus on the times Hermione didn't have dates to balls, proms, dances, events; well besides last years Yule's Ball, but none the less, she was always alone at those things. 

'_Since when did we start caring so much about Hermione?_' Harry asked himself as he made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower rather quickly to see _someone_. Of coarse, that someone being none other then Hermione. As soon as Harry walked into the common room he had spotted Hermione comfortably seated in a large chair by the window reading the _same_ book still.

****

"What's that book about anyways?" Harry asked as he glanced over her shoulder to catch a few lines of the book, but nothing to make a perfect conclusion about what the book told. Hermione jumped a bit at Harry's breath along her hair. She looked up at him, just tipping her head back against the chair and smiled carelessly. **"It's a book about spells. The latest edition out in fact." **Hermione smiled as her eyes wandered down Harry's dirt covered body and laughed to herself. **"You better get cleaned up. Lunch is shortly."**

And Harry complied to her words, saying nothing more as he headed off to the boys dormitories to get freshened up for a much deserved lunch.

_Let me see your smiling face._

Hermione, Harry, and Ron had made there way down to the lunch hall where there was a crowd of students gathering at their House tables and munching down on the afternoon's lunch. The three of them has casually made their way to the front of the Gryffindor table and started chewing away on the lunch provided. 

At the head table, Dumbledore stood up after the rest of the students gathered to their House tables and tapped on his glass of water with his fork. He was the same old Dumbledore that the students grew fond of since the first day they met him. Including Harry who especially grew fond of him for bending a _few_ rules for him and not to mention buying him a new broom at the start of the Quidditch season.

****

"Ahem. Students, if you haven't already noticed on your message boards this morning, Hogsmeade is hosting a Spring Fair tomorrow afternoon. That doesn't give you who are fifth years and above to get dates and plan out for tomorrows event. So for those who are fifth years and above, we're allowing you to stay out of your houses an extra hour tonight to finalize your plans." Dumbledore spoke in a solid yet friendly voice. Immediately as Dumbledore had mentioned the extra hour, there was a loud 'whoop' from any and all fifth years and above. Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh to himself as he heard the loudness but went back to his speech. **"I see you're all very excited. Now get back to your lunch and I hope to see all of you out there tomorrow for fun. And perhaps one of you will win that broomstick they keep talking about, what was it again? Ah, yes, the Kazoo 3005."**

The entire lunch hall erupted in cheers at the mention of the broomstick but soon began to down all the food they desired from the tables. There was much talk of the fair tomorrow, not to mention jealous glances from those who were not above their fifth year. As well there were many students asking out others for the fair. Harry had glanced over to Cho, but she was holding the hand of her boyfriend, a Hufflepuff, Mark Oliver.

****

"Ron who are you planning to ask?" Harry asked as he turned his attention back to the Gryffindor table trying to ignore some females eyeing him idly. Ron thought for a moment, resting his finger on his chin with a grin smudged across his lips. He was _trying_ to act smart, but noted by Hermoines giggles, Ron was failing.

****

"Well, uh, I was going to ask that Ravenclaw, uh, Marie Steiner." Ron's voice trailed off as he mentioned her name, a rosy blush streaked across his cheeks as he looked down to his tray, trying to obviously hide the pink glow. Hermione laughed to herself as she stood up and trotted to the Ravenclaw and sat next to not only, Marie Steiner. **"Oh no, she's not going to." **Ron sighed to himself as he tried to wave his hand in the air to stop Hermione from doing the unthinkable.

But as soon as Ron had tried to stop her, Hermione came back with Marie at her side. There was an evil grin pressed against her lips as she sat next to Harry, sitting Marie next to her. **"So, Ron, what were you going to ask Marie?"**

Ron closed his eyes as he let out a gulp. Sweat drizzled along his face and he tried to meaningless rub it off with the sleeve of his cloak. **"Uh, Marie. I was wondering if, uh, no one else has ask you, if you would like to." **Ron stopped himself as he nervously looked over to Harry, but Harry only gave him a nod to go on. **"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Hogsmeade fair with me tomorrow." **Ron's face was burning red as he finished his question, looking at Marie who was smiling away.

Marie winked at him and grinned casually to him. **"Oh Ron, you don't have to be so shy. I'd love to go to the fair with you tomorrow." **Ron in return felt his lips grow into a rather large smile. Marie stood up from the Gryffindor table before brushing her hand over Ron's softly. **"I'll see you tomorrow night Ron." **As soon as she said those words she made her way back to the Ravenclaw table. Harry and Hermione tried to control their laughs and giggles as much as they could; but in the end their failed. They were both exploding with laughs and giggled. Ron glared at both of them but smiled softly to Hermione, murmuring under his breath, **"Thanks."**

_Covered with tears and lace._

There was still the case of who Harry and Hermione would go with. Both of them wished it was as easy as Ron's case. It was somewhat for Harry, but like he told Hermione, he wanted to go with someone special. Hermione, honestly, wouldn't had minded someone special asking her to the fair either. But she knew that was near impossible as she found the clock ticking away to the wee minutes before the fifth years and above extra hour would be erased from time. But still she sat at the Gryffindors common room couch, reading her new spell book _still._

Harry walked into the common room, his cloak being tossed onto the couch besides Hermione. He looked as equally sad as Hermione had looked as he sat next to her. His gave her a weak smile, trying his best to make her smile. Because evidently what she had told him about not being asked, was true for her. And perhaps it was true for him too. Out all the girls allowed to go to the fair, minus those who were taken or not going, Harry could not find one who was special enough to go with. 

****

"You know I was right." Hermione gave off a weak sigh as she closed her book and rested her chin on her knees that were bundled onto the couch against her chest. Harry rested his hand on her shoulder and patted it softly. Harry couldn't argue with Hermione, she was absolutely right. **"So who'd you ask, Harry?"**

Harry felt an idea fly through his head as he let a soft chuckle slither through his lips that went unnoticed by Hermione. His eyes focused on Hermione's hands, which were tightening around her slim legs instantly, awaiting his words. **"No one." **Harry spoke in a soft tone as he watched her digits release from their grip and her lips let out a gentle yet un-audible sigh.

****

"How are you going then?" Hermione asked curiously after remembering about the broomstick. Her eyes focused back to her book as she reopened it and flipped through about the first one hundred pages searching for the right page. She spotted the page but was a little too concerned and anxious to hear Harry's answer to read at this point.

****

"I'll have someone by tomorrow." Harry announced as he stood up and stretched out his slinky arms and smiled warmly at Hermione. Her eyes were focused on an illustration in the book, and the warm smile caught her off guard. She smiled back softly. And that moment was like a picture that Harry would had liked to keep in his memory book _forever_. But he stopped himself from staring too much and resorted to a casual excuse to leave. **"I'm turning in for tonight. Good night Hermione." **Harry began but ended with a soft chuckle. **"Sweet dreams as well, Hermione."**

Hermione looked up from her book that she once was buried in and took his hand very lightly to stand up. But as soon as she stood up she didn't let go of his digits. She smiled softly to him as she leaned in for a soft hug. **"Thanks. I guess, I'll turn in for tonight as well. Night Harry, sweet dreams to you too." **Her hand released from Harry's as she swept her palm along his back and felt him return the very tender hug. Moments later they both pulled away from the hug.

There was a soft glimmer of moon trickle down his cheeks from the windows glow. He walked towards the boy's dormitories smiling to Hermione. Meanwhile, Hermione had walked to the girl's dormitories, and for the last time to that night, they said their 'goodnights' and wandered off to bed. 

_Take my smile, and give me your frown._

The day of the fair, which was the next day, arrived as quickly as the night allowed them to sleep. There was a sense of eagerness from any and all students who were going to the fair. And a last group of students paired up with anyone they could find to go to the fair. Since there were no rules on who could pair up with who, some guys and girls resorted to go with the same gender as their own. But no one minded, you see, they all wanted to go to the fair and have a chance to win the best broomstick.

Harry had awoken to Hedwig who was cozily nuzzling against Harry's arm trying to wake him up. When Harry lazily traveled down to the common room, there was excitement by almost all of the Gryffindors. Everyone was looking and trading clothes to find their best attires for the ones they were going with. Even Ron was looking for some shaving cream to fix those little hairs that were growing under his nose. 

Harry couldn't help but laugh to himself as he watched Fred and George run out of the common room in a frantic to find some girl to go with; even though the chances were nothing to zero. Meanwhile, Hermione was wrapped up in a silk blanket reading her book _still_. Harry had settled down besides Hermione with a grin smug on his lips. **"Good morning, Hermione. Still reading eh?"**

Hermione looked up at Harry, a bit drained by the fact that she had a rough time sleeping that night. She smiled weakly to him before burring her face back into the book after mumbling, **"Morning." **

Harry went back to looking at everyone in the house who began flocking out of the room and looking for their dates. The group who were going were planning to leave at about three p.m. But the fact that it was only eleven a.m. didn't stop them from getting ready. Plus the fact that they had all missed breakfast trying to get ready. The girls were crowded into bathrooms trying to apply a little bit of make-up and the boys were crowded into the bathrooms learning how to shave.

Ron walked across the common room holding his cheek as there was a little red blood spilling from his cheek, he had obviously cut himself while _trying_ to shave. **"Harry, Hermione, who are you guys going with?" **

"No one." Hermione muttered as she let out an annoyed sigh and began reading quietly to herself again. Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione before turning to Harry and messing up his already badly done hair. Harry let out a playful laugh as he fixed his glasses after the attack and smirked. **"I have someone in mind, Ron."**

"How are you sure she is taken?" Ron asked as he began to walk backwards back to the boys dormitories.

****

"Because I just know." Harry called out to him while he watched Ron make his way back into the boy's dorms. Harry couldn't help but crack up once Ron left at the fact that Ron couldn't shave. But then Harry absent mindly reminded himself that he couldn't shave either.

_You're have to be the princess, you fit the crown. _

The day had worn by, rather quickly at that. Three p.m. was growing closer as the groups of kids paired off and began to form a long line in the main hall. Before Ron had left the common room, he had noticed Harry was dressed in a plain old Gryffindor cloak and nothing more. Ron decided it was best not to ask when Harry had nudged him to leave the room. 

All the while, Hermione couldn't help but ask herself why Harry had not gotten ready for his date or if he had even asked that special someone_ yet. _Still, Hermione didn't want to be too curious and just ask him what his plans were or what he was doing. But Hermione was now alone in the Gryffindor Tower besides Harry. Anyone who was not a fifth year or higher was asked to go to the Main Hall for a fest--which just caused more chaos. 

But Hermione could not take anymore of it as she saw a flow of students walking behind two professors from afar behind the windowsill. She stood up and walked over to Harry who was cleaning his broomstick with the cleaning kit that Hermione had bought him for his birthday. **"Harry, they're leaving. Where's your date? And why aren't you ready?"**

Harry glanced up at Hermione and swiftly turned around to face her. He was seated on a small chair that allowed to clean his broomstick properly, but now he faced Hermione's stomach, but Hermione adjusted that and kneeled in front of him. **"Well.. You see Hermione.." **Harry began, a small droplet of sweat poured from his face as he looked down, trying to hide his growing blush. **"I wanted to go with someone very special.. And I tried to find that someone.." **Harry continued, his eyes were slowly starting to rise, and focus on Hermione's as hard as it seemed. 

****

"But every time I thought of someone to ask, it always came to you."

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment, she dropped her book to the ground that caused a loud noise. Her eyes focused towards Harry's as she sat speechless. She had to reply to his caring words, somehow she had to. **"Why didn't you ask me earlier to go, so we could go?"**

Harry smiled softly as he took her cheek into the warm palm of his hand softly. He focused his vision on hers. Their orbs glowing with young love that blossomed during this springtime of year. Such young love that would cause the entire school to envy them--you see, the entire school went to the fair to win the broomstick, but Harry and Hermione wanted to go for _love_.

****

"I didn't want it to seem like I was taking you to the fair to win the broom." Harry began as he watched over Hermiones form. He took in account of the natural beauty that her eyes held; the simplistic and child like way her hair curved around her cheeks. He simply adored the way that Hermione watched what was behind his pair of old glasses. And Harry decided to spill the truth why he wanted to go to the Spring Fair with her. **"I wanted to go to win your heart."**

Hermione pressed her lips softly against the end of Harry's pinky finger. Her nose no longer took in the smell of new books dust. It now took the smell of something that it didn't want to let go of. Her nose and heart took the scent of Harry. She was caught in the middle of love. As much as she wanted to blame love for making her speechless, she adored love for allowing her to fall in it. **"Harry, will you go to the fair with me?"**

Harry's eyes sparkled under his layer of glasses. He had never felt happier in his life, and glad that Hermione had wanted to go to the fair with him. He stood up and pulled Hermione with him, wrapping his slender fingers around Hermione's own and smiled gently to her. Since Hermione had done the daring, it was time for Harry Potter to show his courage. And so he did, Harry kissed her lips softly. Those sweet pair of candy lips that he wanted to taste for so long. Nothing more then a fairy tale kiss that they both desired. And as most things, the kiss ended but would never be forgotten. 

He then pulled up his faithful broomstick and ran his fingers over it. It didn't matter if he would win the Kazoo 3005, he trusted his broomstick in anything. Because faith _was_ more important then speed. 

And together, Hermione dressed in a pink pajama outfit and Harry dressed in an old Gryffindor cloak, they went to the fair and out in their dreams. 

__

Little smile of mine, **it always came to you**.

****

.:end:.

I hope you enjoyed that fluffy story of mine. And to who won the Kazoo 3005? You just guess--cause I am not telling you! ^_^ Seriously, I'm not telling you!

If you loved it, hated it, please rate it! Just don't discriminate it! :)

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays,

Much love that is bubble packaged and gift wrapped as well,

- _Simplicity_


End file.
